


Fire and Ice, How Cliché

by kuroginga



Series: PolyEd Drabbles [3]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Fire Polyblank, Fire Powers, Fire and Ice AU, Fluff, Ice Editor, Ice Powers, M/M, rly short, shits cUTE my dude, the director is dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroginga/pseuds/kuroginga
Summary: Fire and Ice AU,Polyblank is a fire boyo and the Editor is an ice boyo.They make my heart go woosh





	Fire and Ice, How Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to write any of my AUs GO NUTS MY DUDE

“Poly. Polyblank. Polybabe. Polyboy. Hey you. Get up.”  
The spy on the Editor’s chest grumbles, pushing his face into the bare chest of his lover.  
The Editor lightly pats Polyblank’s back.  
“Come on. Time for work. You need to get up. I need to get up.”  
“No, stay in bed with me,” the soot-haired man pleads, drawing out his words.  
“Polyblank. Get. Up.”  
The Editor sits up, which causes Polyblank’s head to hit the mattress.  
“Nooo. Five more minutes.”  
“Five more minutes turns into ten more minutes, then into an hour, then multiple. So no, you’re getting up. Get dressed, we have to catch the train.”  
The shorter man groans, rising from the bed, and sleepily opening the closet door, and selecting a fresh new black suit off a hanger.  
He hangs the hanger back up on the rod.  
Fishing out the dress shirt from inside the jacket, he dons it, moving his mechanical hands to button up the piece of clothing.  
While Polyblank does this, the Editor kisses his cheek, then turning his attention to the closet as well, picking out his own suit.  
“I love you, dear.”  
“I love you too, Eddie.”  
—————  
“Are you sure we’re not late, Ed?”  
The Editor leads Polyblank down the steps of the subway.  
“I’m sure, Poly, don’t worry.”  
The two rush just in time for the shuttle, and quickly stepping in.  
They have to stand, since all the seats were already occupied.  
The Editor takes Polyblank’s metal hand, and smiles.  
Polyblank smiles as well, leaning his head on the Editor’s shoulder.  
The shuttle rattles as it rides the tracks, all the way down their destination, four districts over.  
Polyblank and the Editor are awakened from their daydreams by the hiss of the sliding doors in front of them, as they step out and start on their way.  
Still holding hands, they walk up the steps, onto the sidewalk, standing at the top of stairs.  
“Meet here at six, same as always, okay, Poly?”  
Polyblank stands on his toes, kissing the Editor on the tip of his nose.  
“Gotcha. See you then, hot stuff.”  
The Editor chuckles, bringing his boyfriend in for a hug.  
“I love you, Eddie.”  
“I love you too, dear. I’ll be seeing you.”  
He draws back, winking as he pivots on his heel.  
The two go their separate ways.  
—————  
“Hey dad,” Polyblank jokingly greets with a smile, as he trots his way into the abandoned train car.  
“Morning, son. You seem peppy, a lot more than usual, I’ve noticed,” the Director observes.  
The short man grins.  
“I’m in love, Director. I’m dating someone, and they make me really happy.”  
The Director’s eyebrows shoot up in immediate interest.  
“My son has a love already? They grow up so fast.  
May I ask who?”  
Polyblank blanches, realizing that the Editor is a rival of theirs.  
“I’d...rather not say.”  
He laughs nervously.  
The Director leans back, with a genuine smile.  
“It’s alright, dear boy. There’s no need to say if you wouldn’t like to. It’s your business, after all.”  
“Right.”  
—————  
“Good night, Polyblank!”  
“Night, Director!” Polyblank chimes, nodding to Secretary IX, who nods back with a smile.  
He exits the abandoned car, speed walking through the turnstile, and up the stairs.  
Jogging down the road excitedly, he stops, sitting at a bench.  
He was at the place where they had planned to meet.  
Six o’clock sharp.  
His hands burn in excitement, his eyes glowing a joyful orange to match up with the street lights.  
Here comes his lover, walking calmly, until he catches eye of Polyblank.  
This is when he full on sprints.  
He gets to Polyblank in no time, and picks him up, twirling him around.  
“Well, hello, Ed.”  
“Hello, my love, how was work?”  
“It was alright,” he answers, “and you?”  
“It was splendid, dear,” Editor smiles.  
“Very good. What do you want to do for the time being?” Polyblank asks eagerly.  
“Polyblank, your shoulder.”  
Polyblank tilts his head slightly to the left.  
“What about it?”  
“It’s on fire,” Editor clarifies.  
Polyblank jumps, quickly patting out the flame, and looking up nervously.  
“Ah, sorry. Just a little excited to see you, and all.”  
“That’s adorable, but it doesn’t bother me. I’m trying to look out for you concerning the public eye,” the Editor explains.  
“Here, let me cool you off.”  
The Editor places his hands on Polyblank’s face, then quickly jumps away.  
“Holy shit. You’re really hot, I wasn’t expecting that, are you that excited to see me?”  
The Editor smirks, and Polyblank arches his eyebrows, looking away.  
“Look at me. Let me try again.”  
Polyblank maneuvers his head so faces him once more.  
Cold hands meet his hot face, a small hissing sound resonating from the contact.  
Polyblank squirms, which results in the Editor cupping his hands more harshly.  
“Don’t move so much.”  
Polyblank heeds to the Editor’s suggestion, soon melting into the cold hands of his lover.  
“Better?”  
He nods, as he buries his face into the Editor’s jacket.  
“Want to go to the abandoned district?”  
He nods once more, taking the Editor’s hand and leading him to the subway.  
—————  
“District Nine, last stop.”  
Polyblank and the Editor are broken up from their minor cuddling session by the female voice of the AI that drives the shuttle.  
“Thank you, Sarah!”  
Polyblank expresses his gratitude to the AI, whom hums in response.  
“Wait, you know the AI that runs the subway?”  
“Yeah, I met her when I was investigating something that happened in a car via hooking up to a computer.  
She’s super nice.”  
The Editor’s eyebrows rise slightly.  
The two get off, viewing the run down buildings and cracked street before them.  
It is empty, the street lights only on because they are solar powered.  
“Let’s go,” the Editor tugs at Polyblank’s hand.  
“Alright.”  
They set off down the street, coming across rusted cars with cracked windows, shattered windows, and dilapidated apartment complexes.  
“Pick any one, Polybabe.”  
“How about that one,” Polyblank gestures to a rather well-kept shop compared to the other structures, besides the broken glass for the display windows.  
“Do you want to do it, or should I?”  
“Well, do you want to, Ed, that is the question.”  
The Editor raises an eyebrow.  
“That’s what I’m asking of you, dear.”  
“Oh, yeah. Definitely, I’ll take it.”  
The Editor steps back, gesturing toward the shop.  
“Light it up, hun.”  
Polyblank taps his metallic knuckles together with small clinking sounds, cracking his neck afterward.  
“I need something to start with. Kiss me, please,” asks Polyblank.  
“Since you asked politely,” smirks the Editor.  
The Editor steps forward, and locks lips with Polyblank, his face coming colder and colder against the heat of his lover’s face.  
Their tongues of opposite temperatures brush up against one another, each’s goal to touch every centimeter of the other’s mouth.  
They break apart after a while, Polyblank literally on fire, and the Editor’s face and clothes littered with chunks of ice and icicles.  
“You good now, Poly?”  
“Better than good,” he says, as his flames change to blue.   
“Great,” Polyblank whips around shooting flames from his hands, completely engulfing the shop.  
He steps back as he watches it burn and decay in the fire.  
“Good thing we fireproofed everything, you would burn our house down.  
Especially when we’re getting naughty, our bed would be ashes,” the Editor laughs.  
“Oh shut up!”  
Polyblank playfully hits the Editor, in slight embarrassment.  
“There’s no one around, I can say anything I want, like how you beg me to fuck you harder until your flames are damn near white.”  
“Shut up! Don’t say that!”  
Polyblank’s flames return to blue, a sign of heightened anger, passion, or embarrassment.  
His face is red as a tomato.  
He quickly grabs the Editor’s hand, and raises his temperature high enough for a mild burn.  
“Ow!”  
“That’s what you get for being embarrassing!”  
“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, there’s no one here!”  
“You don’t know that,” Polyblank mumbles.  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Forgive me, dear flame prince?”  
Polyblank crosses his arms in a pout.  
“Oh come on, don’t be like that.”  
The Editor steps forward, wrapping his frigid arms around the flaming man.  
“Hmph.”  
“Or I’ll tickle you.”  
“Ed, no. Don’t.”  
“I guess not. How about you watch me do the next.”  
Polyblank nods into the Editor’s chest.  
The Editor breaks away from his short lover, approaching the much worse building compared to the shop.  
He stands for a second, concentrating, and bringing up all of the water from underground.  
With a flick of his wrist, spikes of ice tear through the structure with reckless abandon.  
The building collapses in on itself.  
“Mine’s cooler,” Polyblank boasts.  
“Oh please, you just shot it with your hands, it would’ve been much cooler if you used your fire breathing.”  
“Fair,” Polyblank agrees.  
“Let’s go home, shall we?” The Editor offers.  
“Okay,” Polyblank gives in.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for that cute shit


End file.
